Afterlife (Story)
The following is a story based of the song "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold from their self-titled album. Explanation The story is based off the song Afterlife from Avenged Sevenfold's self-titled album and is in my top 10 list of favorite songs of all time. This song like, Brompton Cocktail, was written by Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan. The song tells about a man who dies and goes into his afterlife. Upon looking at the life he left behind he realizes that he did so many things wrong and he tries to go back to fix them only to find that he cannot. Originally, I interpreted the lyrics to mean that the story was about a man who was stuck on earth because he didn't want to leave the ones he loves behind. But he eventually comes to terms with his death and moves on to his afterlife. Project: Afterlife ﻿The couple stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Behind them was a path of sand that they had come down to reach their spot. At their feet was a small wooden marker in the shape of a cross. They could hear the waves crashing on the rocks below. The woman rested her head on the man’s shoulder as they stared into the sun that was setting in the horizon. “I wish everyday was like this,” she said quietly. The man said nothing, his eyes were filled with a mixture of longing and sadness. “Don’t you think so?” the woman said, looking up at the man. “Ann,” the man said, his eyes still out on the horizon. “We need to talk.” A confused look crossed her face. “Talk about what?” She asked. “Evan what’s wrong?” He turned to face her, his eyes looking into hers. His eyes were full of the longing and sadness he had when he looked at the sun. “We can’t do this, Ann,”Evan said. “What we have here just won’t work.” “Don’t say that!” She snapped, her voice cracking slightly. “It will work, it can be done!” “No it can’t and you know it,” he said. “I don’t belong here Ann. I have to move on.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “But you can’t leave, I love you.” Ann said, quietly. “Please understand,” Evan said, taking her hands in his. “I have to leave and carry on with my own life.” His hands were warm, and she felt strength grow in her. “you’re right,” Ann said. “You do need to go.” Though the words came out of her mouth, her heart did not agree with what she said. “This peace isn’t right,” he said. “What we have here is something that won’t work.” She nodded slowly, tears forming small streams down her face. He put his arms around her squeezing her gently. For her time had stopping his embrace. She charished it; savoring his touch. Ann put her head against his, trying to listen to his heart beat. Finally, he let her go. Evan bent over and gently kissed her on the cheek. Warmth spread throughout her face where his lips had touched. Evan turned and walked down the sand path away from the cliff. As he was half way down the path, a gust of wing came in and with that he dissolved into the air. Ann looked at the sand on the ground, hoping that he would have left a footprint behind. He didn’t, and she fell to her knees. She cried for her loss for what seemed like forever. When she was done, Ann looked at the small wooden cross next to her. Carved across it was the name “Evan” and at it’s base was a bouquet of flowers. She moved over and kissed it. “Goodbye,” she said. Ann got to her feet and walked down the path. As she walked down the sand path, she felt as if someone was next to her. She knew that it was Evan, walking next to her in his own afterlife. Category:Stories Category:Projects